Packaging for soluble unit dose detergent pouches, especially soluble unit dose laundry detergent pouches, typically comes in the form of a flexible bag or a more rigid box. Flexible bags have the advantage of being more easily handled by the consumer during the washing process, and are also more efficient in terms of transport and storage. However, the rigid box have the advantage of being easier to remove a pouch from the packaging during the washing process. In addition, rigid boxes have greater shelf impression to the consumer. Detergent manufacturers continue to seek flexible bags having the ease of handling, and transport and storage efficiency, but also having a good shelf impression of a box, and being easy to remove a pouch from during the washing process.
The Inventors provide a flexible box bag that overcomes these problems.